


Fuel

by TopDoctor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Forced, Fucking Machines, Medical, Multiple Orgasms, No Beta, Other, Overstimulation, Prison, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Restraints, Unethical Experimentation, Voyeurism, dubcon, handjob, machine fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopDoctor/pseuds/TopDoctor
Summary: A prisoner participates in an experiment involving bio-fuels and gets much more than he bargained for.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 349





	Fuel

Roland stared up at the ceiling of the milking chamber. His feet were in the air, lifted by stirrups and bent at the knee. His arms were strapped above his head to the bed he was laying in. His waist and torso were strapped in as well. There was nowhere for him to run, nowhere for him to hide, it was a fate that he was all too familiar with.

  
“Were you explained the nature of this experiment?” asked the Doctor.

  
“Uhm, some shit about pissing fuel?” said Roland.

  
The doctor sighed, “did you read the waiver?”

  
“No, why the fuck would I? The state’s never given a shit about me, it doesn’t matter if I die, I’ll at least be out,” said Roland.

  
Roland had been sitting in a prison cell for 3 years now, only staring at a wall, his grey looking meals and his cellmate. The worst thing about prison for Roland wasn’t the violence or the dehumanization, it was just the monotony. His entire routine was planned day in, day out. Leaving no mystery or ambiguity about how his day would go. He would do anything to get out, even if it involved being completely naked and strapped to a machine called a “Milking Chamber”.

  
“I see, well you’re contributing to the next stage in biofuel research an--”

  
“Yeah, yeah, I know, I’m special, whatever, what does this thing do? I’ve heard of guys passing out and shit during these experiments but I’ve never talked to anyone who’s actually done it. Most of the stories sound like bullshit,” said Roland, talking over the doctor.  
The doctor sighed, “there’s a lot of misunderstanding about the fuel collection process.”

“Yeah, I know, that’s why I’m asking.”

Roland looked around at the other milking chambers nearby. Roland couldn’t discern much from looking at them, all he saw were figures laying on their backs in silhouette. He couldn’t make out anything from them but the experience didn’t look too bad in comparison to the stories he had heard, at least from looking at the clouded glass that gave the men their partial privacy.

The doctor put down her clipboard and walked to the other side of the chamber bed where Roland’s legs were hoisted up. She took a bit of lube from an unseen compartment on the machine and applied it to Roland’s cock. She began to stroke him casually as she explained the process of the milking chamber.  


“The chamber has two tools, a milking head and a probing tool. The milking head sucks and pulsates on your penis and also collects your ejaculate. The probing head helps the milking machine by stimulating the prostate, allowing for more intense orgasm and more discharge during ejaculation,” explained the doctor  


Roland was partially paying attention to what she was saying but he was more so paying attention to the fact that this had been the first time any woman had touched his cock, since he had gone to prison. She was not a bad looking woman by any stretch but she did not look like the kind of person to give men random handjobs during casual conversation. It didn’t help that she was quite good at it.  


“Just so you know, the milking head has to go on when you're erect, so that’s why I’m doing this. It’s for science,” she said.  


“Sure,” said Roland, sounding doubtful purely for humorous effect. He looked over at her briefly. She held his dick in her hand with a firm and confident grip. She rubbed his shaft up and down, twisting her wrist when she reached the base.  


Roland shifted in his bed a bit but the doctor was indifferent to his struggle.  
“Anyways, once the process starts, it won’t stop until you’re completely drained. It’s best to just relax and let the milking chamber do all the work, understand?” said the Doctor.  


“Got it,” said Roland. He laid his head back and allowed her to stroke him to her liking.  


Once Roland was fully erect, the doctor pressed a button and the milking head dropped from the ceiling. It was a long chrome tube with rubber lips and a small hose attached. The doctor took the head and passed Roland's cock through the lips. An audible sucking noise was heard as the lips gently tightened around his cock and the strange gooey interior began to inflate, hugging him closely.  


“Ok, I’m going to turn on this machine and the walls of the chamber are going to come down. Afterwards, the machine will start in a few seconds after the chamber closes."  


The doctor walked away as the white cloudy glass walls started to come down, giving Roland a certain level of privacy.  


Once the walls had come down, a strange hissing noise preceded a strange mist coming from sprinklers in the ceiling. It fell upon Roland’s skin, making him shiver from the strange sensation. It was clear, odorless, tasteless and made his skin feel a bit warm. The doctor hadn’t mentioned this to him. Which was rather odd.  


The milking head began to slowly pulsate against his cock, causing Roland to let out a surprised moan. The squishy inside of the head felt like he had his dick stuck in sentient jello.  


A strange whirring noise echoed in the small chamber as a machine popped up from where Roland’s feet were hoisted up. He raised his head up to get a look at it. It almost looked like an antique camera that was welded into a metal frame. Where the lens would be, there was a rod with a rounded end that was phallic-like but was too nondescript to look like an actual penis.  


A squirt of liquid was applied to Roland’s hole before the finger-width rod slowly advanced toward it. Roland laid his head back and took a breath as he waited for the rod to make contact.  


The rod pushed in slowly, it worked itself into him, a little bit at a time, opening him up gently. Roland tried to relax, the clouded walls gave him a sense of comfort in that no one could see him enjoying this.  


The rod eventually developed a consistent slow rhythm, equivalent to the milking head. Both worked in tandem with one another. The rod pressed against Roland’s prostate with each gentle thrust and the head sucked him off better than any mouth could.  


“Ahh… ahhh… yeah… mmm…” Roland moaned as he felt himself about to cum. His toes curled, his hands gripped and he stirred in the bed as he was about to blow. The machinery sped up in that moment, for the sole purpose of making him release more cum.  


“Gah… ahhh… uhh… ahhh... “ Roland’s body writhed around as he released his load into the milking head and feeding the chamber. After a few seconds, the milking head stopped and the rod removed itself from his hole.  


The mist once again rained down from the ceiling of the chamber and onto Roland’s warm skin. He rested for a moment, he might have even fallen asleep for a time but the milking chamber was not ready to release him just yet.  


Roland’s rest was so interrupted by the milking head sucking his cock again. Unlike before, the sucking head was not as gentle and relaxing. It’s pulses were faster and stronger, feeling like a proper blowjob, rather than a gentle massage.  


“But I’m done… I can’t cum again… Not now…” said Roland.  


The chamber didn’t seem to care. A bit of lube was squirted onto Roland’s hole as well, before a rod the girth and width of a thumb penetrated him. The tool seemed to take it’s queue from the milking head, moving at a quicker but still relatively gentle pace. Roland couldn’t help but be confused as his cock began to stiffen.  


“I shouldn’t be able to get hard right now, what the fuck?”  


His body slowly rocked back and forth as the probing tool was worked into him. His body was much more sensitive this time around and he felt a little anxious from the fact that he was being made to cum again so soon but it was just a second orgasm, he could take it.  


Roland laid his head back again and closed his eyes, taking another breath and accepting the chamber’s plans for him. He bit his lip and moved his head side to side, as he felt the pressure build up within him.  


As the probing tool sped up again, Roland began to howl. The increased girth and the sensitivity of his body made everything much more intense than before, it felt like he was getting fuck by a jackhammer.  


The milking head sucked him like a hungry vampire trying to suck his blood through his dick  


Roland’s body tensed up for a second before he howled even more as the milking head sucked even more cum through the hose.  


Once Roland fell lax after the fucking, another mist fell from the ceiling and he began to rest. He fell asleep again but this was short lived.  


The sucking of the milking head started again, waking Roland up from the intensity, not just from his previous two orgasms but the speed the machine was sucking at. It was vibrating intensely as it sucked him harder.  


Roland began to feel concerned, he had never asked how long it was going to take for the milking machine to be done with him.  


The probing tool was bigger now, about the size of an average human cock, if he closed his eyes, he could probably imagine that it was his cellmate during a night of sleeplessness and boredom but his cellmate at the very least had more personality and listened to him when he told him he had enough.  


“God, please… not again.”  


His dick was almost turning numb from how much stimulation he was receiving and his hole was starting to widen a bit to accommodate the robotic invader that had him now.  


“This’ll be it… this has to be the last time… right?” Roland whispered.  


The machine haphazardly pumped into him and the milking head vibrated against him, they somehow managed to speed up again as they were attempting to drain him more.  


Roland’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body shook as his pelvis lifted up. He whimpered loudly and made an ugly sneer as he felt himself lose more and more control.  


More cum flowed through the hose as Roland came once again. His cock went numb as the machine lingered a bit too long on the pounding of his ass.  
“Fuck! Fuck! Stop!” Roland said in a screech.  


The probing tool pulled back and the milking head stopped.  


“Ok, I think that’s enough, you have enough of my jizz right?” said Roland, out of breath and tired.  


More mist fell down upon his sweat covered skin. What was now a refreshing misty breeze was now a sign of impending doom.  


“Come on, man, I just came like 3 times! You don’t need anymore!” yelled Roland, making his voice hoarse.  


The milking head began to suck on his dick once again after only five minutes of waiting. His body tensed up as his numb cock still managed to magically get hard from the merciless sucking from the milking head.  


The probing tool entered his body once again, further widening his hole. It was about the girth of a soda can now, maybe a little bigger. It was swiftly inserted into his hole, stretching it and opening him up more. Once it found its rhythm, it thrust into him like an angry piston.  


“Please! I’m begging you! Stop!” yelled Roland as his body shook, both from his own movement and the pounding of the probing tool.  


The machine didn’t hear his pleas or his cries. It had no capacity for compassion or empathy, only fucking and milking.  


Roland struggled and tried to fill his mind with ugly and disgusting thoughts but it didn’t matter, resistance was futile. The control he had over his mind was useless compared to the control the machine had over his body. It owned him now and for however long as it chose to have him.  


His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he shook violently like he was having an orgasmic seizure. He could feel the impending release coming and he wanted to stop it. He begged and begged for it not to make him cum but the machine did not hear nor care.  


He whimpered and whined with his voice almost in a squeal like a stressed pig. His body tensed up and for a moment, pleasure was the only sensation he was capable of feeling.  


The mists came down again and it was only 30 seconds before it started fucking him again. He was no longer afforded the privilege of rest or any sort of relaxation, he was only going to be used now.  


Roland tried to shake off the restraints and buck the milking head from his cock but it was useless. Not only were the restraints too tight but it also hurt to move his dick any sort’ve way. He couldn’t even yell anymore, his voice had gone out.  


He still tried to meekly struggle and use whatever fight he had in him but it didn’t matter. The machine still continued to fuck him, the milking head still continued to suck him and his balls were still drained all the same.  


All of the fight that was within him was fucked away just like the cum that was flowing through the hose. Now his body laid still as he was unable to speak or even think straight.  


The probing tool had gotten bigger now but Roland couldn’t feel the difference anymore, all he could feel was constant orgasm. The sprinklers were no longer stopping their mists now, it was almost as if the milking chamber had become its own depraved little rain forest.  


Tears fell down Roland’s face as he laid there helplessly, having no other purpose but to cum.


End file.
